Teaching Love?
by OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO
Summary: Starrk, an ordinary literature teacher, at Karakura High School never thought such a thing would occur, but when a student of his comes up to him and asks him for advice everything seems to spiral downward from there. Starrk x OC sorta AU eventual romance
1. Chapter 1

_Alrights. I know that Starrk isn't a teacher and never gave a hint of being such a person, but just let me dream, yes? Haha well this is a fan fiction after all~! Well enjoy~ Mr. Starrk_

* * *

><p>Starrk, teacher, what would be your suggestion on loverelationships?

"Alright, all of you have a nice luncheon. Hey~! You two, don't hit each other."

"Aww c'mon teach!" the male student whined as he put his arm around his friend whom he had just hit with his book bag.

"Fine. Whatever, just do it outside my classroom." The teacher lazily waved his hand away. The student smiled widely and made his way out the class with the rest of his peers.

Starrk, Lit teacher in Karakura High, began putting his books away into his bag. He put a stack of reports to the side when he heard a sigh come from before him. Deep gray eyes made their way up to a slim figure sitting in the first desk on the row right before his desk.

"Oh, you're still here?" He asked as he stood up straight, putting his hands in his pockets, he waited for her answer.

She sighed loudly again as she played with her pink lead pencil. "I'm not here to flirt with you, teacher."

He scoffed in astonishment. He looked to his side with an incredible look on his face. He pushed his square glasses back up before looking back at his student. "Oh, okay. Because that was my first guess."

"I'm playing with you, teacher Starrk." she said in a very detached and monotone voice.

He sighed as he looked down at the floor. He thought for a moment then shook his head. "I had no idea. Now come on, what is it you really need? Help? Homework? But you're a good student so then what-"

"Starrk, teacher, what would be your suggestion on love/relationships?"

Startled even more so by her current question he stood back, staring at her. Was she being serious? He thought for a moment. Her eyes never made their way up to him, always looking at her pencil she asked. She seemed serious enough.

Starrk ran a hand through his long wavy hair. He sighed for the hundredth time that day. What was he going to do with such a student. "Ask me what is syntax, how to write a report, that you don't understand a story- I would understand all those. But this?"

"I don't know what to do, teach." her eyes began to water, despite the fact that she was trying really hard not to let a single tear drop.

Starrk's eyes analyzed her carefully. What was he supposed to do? One moment she was playing around and the next she was serious?

"I don't really know-"

"Don't you have a lover? Ever had one?"

He thought for a moment. Oh, one. Things didn't work out he remembered. He didn't really care to think about it though. It had been a bit too complicated, on his part at least.

"It didn't work out."

"You're fault or her's?" she asked boldly. For the first time in their talk she looked up at him. He did not avert his gaze as he thought back. "Ah, her decision not yours, huh?"

He chuckled. This girl, he thought. "I never said that."

"You didn't. Your eyes though, whole different story," she whispered her second sentence.

"Leave the guy."

"What?" she sniggered in amazement.

"Leave him. He's not worth it. If he can't wait a while longer then he doesn't deserve you." Starrk spoke rather strongly now. He leaned against the chalkboard behind him, hands still in his pants pockets.

"A while?"

"At the least," he replied. "How old are you again?" She frowned at him. He was getting her upset. "Why? Am I intruding to much? Or is it that it isn't the answer you were expecting?"

She rolled her eyes angrily. "Both," she grumbled.

Starrk pulled himself up straight and walked up to her. The sun had began to set and the classroom changed into a bright orange along with the afternoon. He stood right in front of her, bent down, placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're better than that. You feel it inside too," he looked down at where her heart would be, looking back up at her, "you can always feel what is right and what is wrong. You don't need me to tell you that."

A few moments passed. Her eyes searched for many more answers in his, but as he retired his hands away from her she felt a maelstrom of emotions. Confusion, sadness, coldness, emptiness. A type of hollow filled her chest.

She silently watched him walk up to his desk, take his messenger bag and put it on his shoulder. He once again resumed his attention to her. No movement came from her so he once more walked over to her, got her book bag and stood back up. "C'mon. I have to close the classroom." this time he didn't wait for a reply and began heading outside. Silently, without even thinking she followed close behind him in a daze.

She stared at him in solemn contemplation. For the first time ever she saw her indolent literature teacher in a new light, something beyond his idle posture and half closed eyes. She followed him all the way across the hall analyzing him. How strange, how different, he looked in the evening color, in the deep orange glow.

Starrk never once looked back. He didn't need to. He knew she'd follow along. He knew she tagged close behind him. He kept on walking. Thinking. Had he done the correct thing? Who was he to correct her ways? Had he been wrong? He couldn't go back, take those words back now, though. He kept on thinking, completely unaware of the effects of the evening.

The young girl hadn't noticed as the more steps she took the more she began to smile. He's so dorky she thought. Her mood suddenly transforming back to that of a normal high school girl. He had his light green pullover across his shoulders, tied in the front, a white long sleeved blouse, and khaki pants. She felt herself giggling at her teacher. Her lovely teacher-

"Oops!"

She uttered in astonishment as she bumped into his back. She hadn't been paying attention to her steps and clumsily bumped into him.

"Here," he handed her book bag over to her.

She looked at it and then shook her head. He lifted an eyebrow in question. Her large brown eyes stared at him pleadingly. "Now what?" he felt himself say.

She pointed towards the gate. He sighed. Okay. He'd walk her all the way to the gate. Silence again. Why wasn't she talking the thought crossed his mind. He shrugged it off as they soon reached the gate. No student or faculty was here anymore. It hadn't seemed like it but time had passed.

"Now here," he announced as he once again attempted to hand her his book bag.

"No," she pouted as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"What now?" he sighed in confusion and arising frustration. Such a bothersome girl he thought.

She once again pointed towards the streets. "You want me to walk you home?" he laughed in surprise and sarcasm.

She nodded. "It was nice talking to you, but really here," he said once again handing his book bag to her. But again and again she would move out of his way and refused to accept his book bag. "Here, girl. Get going. Go."

"Please, teacher?" she finally pleaded out loud.

He sighed loudly in frustration. "Here," he said handing her book bag once again, "Its getting late," he brushed a hand in his hair.

"If you don't walk me home I might be tempted to go and do bad things." she smirked in eminent success. "Will you be able to call yourself a good mentor after that? On your responsibility then?"

He chuckled. This girl, she really was something else. "Fine, where to? Here, you lead," he said putting her bag in her slim hand.

"Okay," she giggled triumphantly. Soon she began leading the way to her house. Her book bag dangled back and forth on one hand. It wasn't very heavy or anything, why Starrk did the next thing he wasn't quite sure, just seemed appropriate he guessed. "here," he took the bag from out her hand and carried it himself. She smiled, but kept walking. Deep inside something was growing. The glow was becoming darker. Night would soon take over.

In no time they arrived to a small neighborhood of small apartment complexes. It was quiet. It was simple, nice, he thought. "This is where I live, come on," she said dandily as she pointed to a small apartment and waved to him to follow her.

"Haha, nu-uh. This is where I stop." he laughed. It had been fun, well interesting enough, but enough was enough. They would be crossing improprieties if he took another step further. "here."

She eyed her backpack and then back at him. "Come on, come up. There's no one else home," she smiled cheekily.

"Even more so!" he chuckled nervously. As he took some steps back.

"Ah come on teacher, I was just playing. Come on, please?"

"No, Gwen." he said sternly. "I am your teacher. You are my student."

"And this is my house!" she laughed as she pointed back up at the small complex.

He chuckled, shook his head and stared down at her in disbelief. Did someone like her really exist? He smiled and looked down. "For a glass of water."

"For a glass of water it is!" she smiled before pulling on his hands and dragging him inside.

* * *

><p><em>Finally got to writing. odd story i feel it is. but anyways. my huge 4 year writers block...nah like 2 or whatever...seems to have finally been unclogged! hopefullies anyways~! reviews? thank you~! :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Another chapter! I feel the story is developing slowly but i don't want to rush it...haha afraid to rush it...so readers, bear with me? :D thanks! oh and super mega thanks to my lovely reviewers and to those that subscribed to story alert and favs.~! Glad to see my story is getting some love~! Well, Starrk really :P_

* * *

><p>"No one will ever hear of this, alright?"<p>

"Yes, teach," she mocked in sing song as she unlocked her house and entered. She let her backpack fall on the side in her living room. "Well make yourself at home, teacher Starrk!" she chirped happily as she skipped to her kitchen.

Starrk looked around his surroundings. It was a small apartment. It made sense he guessed. Not much furniture gazed the house either, a small table was in the living room, some shelves with books nicely stocked inside.

"You've read all those?" Starrk asked as he took a seat on the ground, stared at the books in the book shelf. They were all sorts of genres which intrigued him very much.

"Books? Yeah," she smiled as she rolled her eyes. She walked into the living room area with two glasses of water in her hands. "Out of all the things you could be amazed at you chose those books?"

"Yeah? Well what else is there to admire?" he chuckled as he took a drink of his water. It was very refreshing he thought as he waited for her answer. She drank her water slowly before she couldn't keep drinking due to her large grin. "Well?"

"Well~ Starting with me, you couldn't have complimented me instead?"

"Aish, What am I going to do with you, huh?" he laughed. This girl, she just wouldn't stop with her jokes. "You sure you didn't have this whole thing planned out?"

"Maybe?" she giggled again. She rocked back and forth in laughter. She was having a grand time with him. Who would've thought. Her boring literature teacher would turn out to be so much. She smiled tenderly at him.

"What is it?" he asked. Caught of guard she shook her head. "Nothing," she smiled before quickly standing up. Do you want to snack on something? I don't cook so~"

"I really should get going." He pushed his glasses back up as he stared at a pouting girl. Why on earth did he feel so forced to do whatever she asked. What was this evening's magic that had him so bound, in such a possessed like state?

"Are you trying to get me to cook you a full meal?" she teased.

Shaking his head he chuckled. "Snacks will do."

In no time she was back with bags of chips and cookies and candies, lollipops and chocolates. "Not very happy."

"Who's the guest here?" she reprimanded.

"Ah, I forgot. Sorry."

He casually took a chocolate bar and began peeling its wrapper. "I prefer these," Gwen smiled widely as she showed him some lollipops. He stared at her, then at the candies, and then back at her. "I prefer these, thanks." he smiled. Strange girl he thought.

After they had finished some snack and talked about random things Gwen had ran back to the kitchen to take the leftovers back. In the meanwhile starrk laid down on her living room floor. He stared at the ceiling, wooden. What was he doing?

He was so lost in thought that when Gwen came back and snuggled up close beside him he didn't take notice until he felt a hand lift up the sleeves of his sweater still crossed over his shoulders and the drop them disdainfully on his chest. "Why do you wear this ugly thing?"

He covered his surprise and un-comfort at the close space between them by letting a small chuckle escape his lips. " 'ugly?' do I comment on how your clothes look?"

She knitted her eyebrows together. "What is wrong with my clothes?" she asked as she let out a yawn. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, trying to regain some energy, but truth be told she was falling asleep.

He looked down at her slim figure. She was in a fetal position, like a kitten curled up against its mother. At that moment he felt some type of emotion, some type of empathy. She gave off loneliness. Loneliness. Something he was much too familiar with.

No. no. do not relate to her, he scolded himself. He looked back up from her figure to the wooden ceiling. He placed a hand over his forehead, palm upwards. He sighed. This was wrong.

But even so. Temptation took over. The sun was setting in any minute now and this moment would flee any moment. Deep inside he felt he should take advantage of this fleeting feeling. He looked over her once more. Her outfit was much too revealing he thought. Her skirt was too short. Her blouse was too open. Her whole outfit too tight, too much. She was but a child he thought. What was this? over protectiveness? Jealousy? Want? The heavens forbid. He sighed. He had to leave. Now.

As quietly as he could, as gently as he could he made an effort to sit up straight. He'd leave right away. He couldn't stay any longer. It was, it was asking to much of him. Self control was leaving him. His thoughts were just as scrambled, all over the place. But just then, just when he made up his mind, a voice, so thin, so soft, so different from the usual voice he had gotten used to hearing. A small plea came out, "Please don't leave. Please." her hands reached up and tightly held onto his blouse.

He sighed. "Let go, this is wrong."

"Please don't. I'm scared," a sob escaped her lips. His deep gray eyes made their way to her. Tears slipped down her closed eyes. And like that the sun set. It was real. It was very much real. His heart felt something that very moment. Something wrong. Something forbidden like. Something beautiful. Beautifully wrong.

* * *

><p><em>end~! nothing much but we're getting somewhere...hopefully~! haha...well would love some more reviews~! haha :D thanks again for reading~~~ 3<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_To be honest I didn't like the name Gwen very much but as I was writing this story it just sorta popped out. Its like she named herself...characters :P haha_

* * *

><p>It was another warm morning. Students laughed out in the hallways as they moved to their classrooms. Some ran past ahead of others causing loud commotions while others dragged themselves to their next period. Starrk gathered his lesson plans and prepared for his next class.<p>

"Morning, Starrk~!" Gwen greeted brightly.

"Since when did we agree to lose formalities?"

"Since we slept together," she winked.

"Gwen!" he gritted through his teeth. "if someone overhead you they would think-"

"Wow! Relax teach!" she laughed as she proceeded to her seat. "but seriously since when do students respect you?"

Starrk sighed and just as he was about to open his mouth to reply "-Hey Gwen!" a boy greeted said girl, as he put his arm around her shoulders. Starrk turned around, rolling his eyes, and paid attention to writing down the day's assignments on the green board before him as if nothing had happened.

"Hello, Mr. Starrk." and "Morning," some students shyly greeted. He replied to all greetings, but his mind was elsewhere. He felt very perturbed. He deeply felt he had done a great mistake and portended it wouldn't fix itself any time soon.

The bell rang timely and forced to snap out of his thoughts Starrk turned to his talkative class. "Alright, kids. Take out your books."

"What book?" a boy asked in astonishment.

"The one I had warned you all to bring by today." the rest of the class laughed at him, but the kid just shrugged it off.

"Well I don't have it, teach."

Starrk stared at the boy. "Fine, go to the back shelf and there should be a few copies, grab one."

"I could share mine!" Gwen announced gaily.

Without looking up from his own copy of the book, Hamlet, Starrk nodded his head. "As you wish." At this Gwen made a face at him. She really couldn't get used to his disinterest.

Gwen's face contorted with the awfully long and boring lecture discussed throughout the class. She really didn't care much about the greatness behind the awful text. She frowned as she turned back to her book. How she enjoyed being with Starrk, but putting up through his class was killing her.

"_And does anyone know what Hamlet meant when he said-" _

"Uh~!" Gwen sighed loudly in exacerbation. With a loud thud she let her head fall flat on her desk.

.

.

.

"How long do you plan to stay like that?" Starrk asked loudly as he strode toward her, stopping to now and again to fix a chair out of place or not pushed in.

"What?" dreary eyes looked up at her teacher. She had fallen asleep. Strands of hair stuck to her face here and there. She sighed as she turned her head to the side, still refusing to lift it up. "English isn't really my subject."

"Oh yeah? Then what is it? Math?"

She chuckled bitterly, "Noo," she grumbled. Unexpectedly, she lifted her head up all of a sudden. "Its just that your class is so…boring!"

Starrk smirked. "Oh I noticed." He crossed his arms in front of him as he reclined himself on the desk besides her 's. "Midway through my lecture did you think I would not hear that loud thump?"

She laughed, a laugh ringing like bells. She never did hide her mischievous enthusiasm. Meanwhile, Starrk stood staring at her, trying to figure her out. What did she mean to get out of by causing such commotion? Attention? As if she didn't roam enough in his mind already.

"Take me out to lunch, yeah?"

"No, go home."

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, curiosity looming in his gray eyes.

"What you just did!" her hand pointed accusingly at him. "You always say, 'have a good lunch'," she mimicked in a deep voice that Starrk guessed supposed to be him. "when its time for us to go home. And when its time to go to lunch you say 'have a good day!' Why!"

Starrk stood back in astonishment. He hadn't noticed. He had been teaching for quite some time now, how long was it? Two, three years? Had he really been doing that all along? Or was she just exaggerating. He narrowed his eyes at her. "If you're lying-"

"-I'm not!" she laughed as she placed her hand over her heart, adding, "I swear."

"Chh," he scoffed disbelievingly as he turned towards the front of the classroom. "Did you get your homework down?"

"No," she mumbled.

"Well, copy the assignment down and then go to lunch." Starrk then began walking back to his desk.

Gwen ran to his desk. "So you _are_ buying me lunch?" she asked excitedly. He shook his head as he continued to look down at some papers before him. "What? Why?"

"Gwen," he said rather loudly as cold gray eyes stared firmly back up at her. "This has to stop."

"What? What has to stop? I just want to go to lunch with you!" His words had turned cold and they did manage to get to Gwen. In a strange odd way something inside her chest seemed to compress.

"Fine. Here." Gwen solemnly watched him take out his wallet and from there $10. "Here, go buy yourself a lunch."

Staggered by his sudden deterrence she quietly took the money. She stared back up at him, but already Starrk had gone back to the papers he had to grade before him.

Swallowing the tears that threatened to consume her she stood back up straight. She was about to leave when the next words slipped out of sorrow turned anger. "This isn't about the money! Why do you act the fool!" With that she stormed out of this classroom heatedly, slamming the door loudly.

Starrk hadn't even been really looking over the papers before him, it was just all an act. He sighed as he heard a girl's voice outside greet Gwen and seconds after a harsh "out of the way!" was heard. He looked to his side, out the window, she had quite the temperament, especially when things did not go her way. He hadn't mean to be so cold, to hurt her, or had he? He did intend to get her away from him, "just not that way" he guessed.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for the new reviews! And just a while after I updated! hehehe... :) made me very happy~!<em>

**LadyDorknezz19** : Starrk needs TONS of love! the poor fellow haha :P and thank you! I'll do my very best!

**Cazminx** : Starrk sure has gotten himself into a mess! haha he's just in denial...sorta? haha and well, here is/was my update! :)

**xLilim** : Its been ages! I completely went awol from this site...and then it changed format or idk what it was but then i found out that i wasn't getting any updates because i hadn't logged in to change my account to "its ok" alert me or something like that...i did wonder why suddenly i got no emails from this site...but i got caught up in reality and well... T^T i'm back! its so good to hear/read from you! hope you're doing well! thanks for the lovely review...so glad you haven't forgotten me! :) ...just the other day (i just got back to this site you see) i peeked into Masquerade but whoa have i missed lots of updates so I think i'll be rereading your fic before i jump into all the wonderful chapters you made~! Well once again, wonderful to hear from you again! Thanks a lot for the review...as you can see... I got my writing muse back :D haha


	4. Chapter 4

The final bell for the day rang and all students exuberant that the day was over rushed out of their classrooms. Starrk had earlier packed his bag to be ready to leave so as soon as all his students were out the door he grabbed his bag and began heading out.

.

.

.

Gwen had managed to escape out of her last period earlier with the excuse that she had to go see the school's counselor. She silently dragged herself up the stairs and took a left. She immediately back tracked as she saw that Starrk's classroom's door was left wide open. She took a few steps back down the stairs, almost made up to go back to class, when she stopped. She leaned against the wall adjacent to the stairs.

"_Gwen," he said rather loudly as cold gray eyes stared firmly back up at her. "This has to stop."_

"_What? What has to stop? I just want to go to lunch with you!" His words had turned cold and they did manage to get to Gwen. In a strange odd way something inside her chest seemed to compress. _

"_Fine. Here." Gwen solemnly watched him take out his wallet and from there $10. "Here, go buy yourself a lunch." _

_Staggered by his sudden deterrence she quietly took the money. She stared back up at him, but already Starrk had gone back to the papers he had to grade before him. _

"I took the stupid money," she muttered under her breath as she stared at the folded bill before her. She hadn't meant to. She didn't even mean to see him again, but she felt it wrong to stay upset, owing him. So she'd return the money and then she'd for sure never see him again. For sure, she thought.

Startling Gwen the bell rang all of a sudden and within seconds students were out of their classrooms.

"Hey, Gwen!" some boys greeted. She smiled half heartedly at them as she made her way up the stairs. She peeked into his class. It was already empty. He had his back turned to her, gathering his bag from behind his desk.

"Mr. Starrk?" a girl asked as she came into the classroom passing Gwen. Gwen quickly went back into hiding. She couldn't do it. Her pride hurt too much, he had hurt her too much. As tears rushed to her eyes, she clenched the bill in her fist. She'd have to live with it. She just couldn't go back in.

.

.

.

Starrk began his walk home. Why he didn't buy a car he didn't quite know. He justified his decision by saying his house was close by, that it was good to walk, that he didn't mind, that a car would prove to burdensome. They were all half true. In reality he didn't really mind the fact that he didn't have a car, but now, now as so many thoughts consumed him on his way home he regretted his decision.

Call him crazy, but he had almost expected Gwen to show up again after school. Why? He had no real reasoning behind it, he just had felt it. Fool, though, he chided himself. After what he had done, she'd definitely not come close to him. Secretly, he wished to see her once more, at least once more, to apologize.

Starrk walked into his house, placed his keys on a side table and walked into his kitchen. He didn't feel like eating. He felt quite exhausted. It wasn't that it was a hard job, but trying to make yourself heard while kids talk was quite frustrating, and then the pressure to have them pass.

He filled himself a glass of water. Though he drank it all it did not one bit refresh all the thoughts circling around him, Gwen.

The next day was a Saturday so he wouldn't see her until Monday. He regretted having treated her the way he did, and now, the more time passed, the more he felt burdened. He brushed his hair back. Maybe a shower was in order.

.

.

.

Never had Gwen dreaded a week end so much. She had found herself without any energy. She slept in on Saturday only to wake up, eat a small breakfast, shower, and sit down in her living room reading meaningless books. She sighed.

As she looked at the passing time, 6 o' clock in the evening now, she made her way to her kitchen. It was dinner time but she did not feel one bit hungry. In a tantrum of frustration she bent down and screamed. She felt so, so, weird. She couldn't exactly name it. She just knew she felt too much. Before she knew it she was crying, deep sobs consumed her small apartment. She was in love with him, Starrk, her teacher. But what was she supposed to do? It was forbidden love. Why did she even look his way she did not know?

.

.

.

It was Sunday evening. Starrk found himself in a much better mood than how he had been the last two days. He opened a book and read over some annotations. He smiled. He placed the book down on the table before him. He lay himself down on his settee. He put his arm over his eyes and as he closed his eyes a smile spread across his face. A thought of seeing her again made his heart feel a bit less heavy.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Not my favorite chapter but I sorta had to get it up...I believe the next ones are much better! :D<em>

_Once again, thanks to my wonderful readers...glad to see you guys staying loyal to my story~! Well byees~! _


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Bleach ost Peaceful Afternoon]

Starrk had made his way to Karakura High earlier than usual. Had even stopped by for a coffee and some sweets. The sweets of course not his to eat. He had settled into his desk and began waiting. A goofy smile painted on his face. It wasn't his usual emotions, in fact they were some that had been stored for so long, well, they certainly felt interesting, let's leave it at that.

First block came, and then second, and third, and fourth block at long last arrived. All students took their seats, all of them, but the one he expected. The bell signaling them to start class rung and not having any say in the matter, Starrk began the class.

.

"Hey what are you doing here, Gwen? For a second I thought you had forsaken us!" a tall man with spiky blue hair greeted.

"Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood, Grimmjow." she snapped as she pulled her wrist out of his hold.

"Wow. Feisty today aren't we?" he chuckled. "Well, Ggio has missed you."

"Yeah? Well I haven't!" Gwen retorted as she kept on walking. She pulled her sweater closer to her, obviously annoyed by her acquaintance's persistence. Oblivious to the fact, Grimmjow trailed along.

"Not that it matters, I don't care in the least."

"Then leave me!" she shouted.

"Having a bad day?"

"No, what gave you that idea?"

"You're not at school."

"Can you just stop stating the obvious?"

"Then tell me what's up," Grimmjow demanded as he stood before her.

"Just leave me," Gwen mumbled. Grimmjow and her weren't exactly on good terms, but they were much closer compared to her relationship with the other members of the gang her boyfriend belonged.

He looked to his side and then to his other, as he passed beside her he whispered, "Stop skipping school. If you don't want to see him again then just do what you're supposed to and stay home."

Gwen's eyes widened, but before she could reply back he was gone, hands in his jean's pockets he acted as if nothing had happened. Gwen stood there confused. Her eyebrows came together. She didn't want any more problems, she felt pretty bad already with what went on at school, the least she needed was to go back to the life she led.

She quickly made a turn at the corner and entered a small mart. "Can I have two of those," she asked timidly as she pointed to the boxes behind the counter. The adult woman nodded and handed her said items.

"That'll be $8.50."

"Thanks," she said as she ran back home. Grimmjow's words had shaken her. She walked back home in a hurry. Never had she felt so scared, well not in a while anyhow.

.

Gwen had begun cooking herself dinner. There wasn't much she could do, but she figured some scrambled eggs would do. The bell to her house rang all of a sudden. She looked up from her preparation. A shiver ran down her spine. Grimmjow wouldn't have told Ggio about her, would he?

"Hello?" she asked from behind the door.

"Gwen?" a familiar voice asked.

Gwen, half reluctantly, opened the door. "You?" she asked in a whisper.

* * *

><p><em>Once again thank you for the wonderful reviews~! Love you guys~! :"D You guys are so awesome and loyal!<em>

_xlilim: ah thanks! glad the last chapter was to your liking ^_^ I do try my best! haha_

_Cazminx: yeah poor Gwen and Starrk...but things will work out...maybeh...hehehe! :P_

_LadyDorknezz19: I agree, Starrk needs to apologize :O haha and glad, really glad, you liked it! :D haha i too like depressing things, but I just hadn't expected to add so much sadness into this fic. ...gosh, stories just take form themselves! haha :P_

_Hope you liked this chapter...kinda short but i'm sorta stumped as to what to write/where to go next...oh noes! :P eh I guess I'll do some proper outlining and whatnot...haha but don't worry I have my reserve of chapters...enough for "updations" for the next couple of days! :P_

_Well enough rambling...bye~!_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Gwen?" a familiar voice asked._

_Gwen, half reluctantly, opened the door. "You?" she asked in a whisper._

She didn't meet him in the eyes. She stared down.

"Gwen," Starrk repeated. No movement. "Gwen," he voiced his hands moved to her shoulders and gently held her. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Its okay!" she voiced, trying to sound like her usual self, the one who wouldn't cry because of a broken heart, but she wasn't fooling anyone, especially Starrk who stood before her. "Just buy me lunch tomorrow and we'll call it even!" she forced a smile.

"Gwen, we can't do this," he sighed, letting go of her.

"Why? Why not?" she asked, her hands had clenched into fists. She wouldn't accept a no. she just couldn't.

He looked away. He shouldn't have come he thought. "Do you really want an answer?"

Stubbornly she yelled, "Yes! Yes I do!"

"Because for one I am your teacher. Do you want me to get fired?" he stared down at her, desperately trying to reason with her, and himself.

She grimaced, "is your job more important than-"

"Even so, you know this isn't real." he looked down and laughed a bit pitifully. "You're just a girl."

She shook her head. "Let's end this," he repeated. She looked away. She couldn't stand him, that's what she thought, but how she felt was completely the opposite.

She took a step towards him. She wanted to hold him, tell him how she felt, to convince him otherwise, but he took a step back. He put his hands up. "Don't do this. I don't want to have to push you away. Just don't."

Gwen looked down. She lifted a hand, but brought it back down. _I can't even hold you once? _"I came here to apologize. I shouldn't have shouted at you, but please don't push the limits. Please stop. Now, stop."

Starrk shifted in place. He didn't know what to do, he felt so confused between his feelings and his reasoning. Knowing that self control was vanishing he stepped away. "I have to go," he said before going down the stairs that had previously led him to her apartment.

Gwen didn't wait to see Starrk reach the bottom of the stairs, instead she slammed her door, and sat down against it and burst into tears. "But I like you so much." she cried.

….

"Morning Mr. Coyoteeeee Staaarrrk!" Gwen chimed as she opened the classroom and greeted her beloved teacher.

Starrk pushed his glasses up as he turned from his book to the student who had just barged in. he was sitting in a stool in front of the class, they had just been reading when Gwen had out of nowhere appeared.

"You're late." He simply managed to say, unable to recover from his surprise.

"I know!" she giggled as she walked to her seat. The class laughed while he just sighed. "Open Hamlet up to pg-"

She rolled her eyes as she took a seat and began searching for her book from within her book bag. "I know, I know. Please continue."

"Well, I would have if you hadn't barged in so loudly."

The class 'ooed' in enjoyment at their teacher's comeback.

"What? Can't a student greet her teacher?" she asked in an oblivious tone.

"Never mind," he replied. "Now where were we?" he asked the class as he went back to teaching. From the back Gwen smiled triumphantly. It was good to be back, even though she had to endure his long and awful class, she thought as she stole a glance at the class's clock.

"Its good to see you're back." Starrk confessed as Gwen made her way out to break with the rest of the class.

She grinned mischievously. "I wish I could say the same."

"Oh I noticed. Shame on you by the way, late to class and you use the rest of the time to ogle at the clock."

"Would you rather have me ogling at you?"

Starrk shook his head but though he looked down he couldn't hide the smile that loomed over his features. "You know, for a second I thought you'd come back differently-"

"Oh you mean wallowing on my one-sided love?" She began walking out of his class. "Sorry, to disappoint you, but I'm not that type of girl. If you want Petrarchan lovers then stick to your books."

"Again, not what I meant. Why must you always use my words against me, changing them?"

"Byee teach!" she yelled, already out and about in the hallways. He chuckled lowly. Her presence was much missed. Even though playing with fire was bad, it was much to entertaining to give up.

.

"You walk much too slow. Perchance do you not want to go home?" Gwen announced herself as curiosity won the best of her. Starrk turned around only to find Gwen behind him.

"Have you been following me all this time?" he asked in surprise.

She nodded and then pointed, "Yep! Since we got out of school."

"Gwen, you can't do this." he sighed as he fixed his messenger bag on his shoulder. "You act like some stray dog. It doesn't look right."

"Who's looking?" she laughed. She came closer to him. "I'm someone looking for adoption."

He couldn't suppress a chuckle. "Go home, Gwen. Its late and dangerous."

"Oh, I know." she said as she began rustling through her bag for something. "I didn't think you lived this far since you don't own a car. -Here!" she placed a small paper before him with both hands.

"What is this?" he asked as he took the small paper.

"Well remember how you gave me ten dollars and then I took them?" He nodded as he inspected the paper. "Well, instead of giving you back the ten dollars I converted them into a ticket."

"Ticket?"

"Yes!" she smiled widely. "Its for this fair coming to Karakura this Sunday!"

Starrk's eyes widened, he was about to protest, but Gwen was catching up to him and stopped him. "I know what you're going to say, so don't say it. But no excuses though, okay? I'll see you there okay? Don't be late! I do hate waiting!" and before he could open his mouth to speak again she rushed off from the way they had come, waving back at him. "byeee!"

Everyday after school or right before lunch, whichever it was, without fail Gwen would pass by his desk and repeat, "Sunday! Don't forget!"

Starrk had made up his mind that very day she had given him the ticket and was going to refuse her offer the very next day, but she did not once allow him to speak to her. She would always be a second quicker and in the end she left him without an option.

By midweek he knew he wasn't going to change her mind so with that he placed the ticket on his refrigerator and actually began looking forward to the date. In no time it came.

* * *

><p><em>Ta-dah! New chapter up...hope ya'll liked it! :D Wasn't going to upload today but I thought why keep it to myself so here it is! <em>

_Thank you! Thank you! For the marvelous reviews!_

_LadyDorknezz19 dum dum dum! haha thank you! My first attempt at a cliffhanger kekeke :D thanks for reading! :D 3_

_ They are always welcome! Well...byee once again!_


	7. Chapter 7

___Teaching Love ~ Chapter 7_

It was Saturday night and Gwen couldn't suppress the excitement of tomorrow and she danced around in her house and would burst in giggles now and again at just random thoughts of what tomorrow would bring. She lay down in her sofa and looked down at her ticket. She smiled widely.

How long had it been since she had felt this happy?

_._

"_You're taking me to the fair tomorrow right?" _

"_Sure thing, sweetie." Gwen happily remembered staring into her father's face. He had been so sure of meeting her there the next day, but sadly that day never came._

_._

"_He's not here?" she began crying. "He promised to be here!" she had shouted at her mother before freeing her wrist from her mother's hold. _

"_Don't do this, Gwen, please. Its complicated-"_

"_No! I don't want to!" _

_._

Gwen thought back to the days when she was quite young. Part of her regretted her harsh words towards her mom, the last things she had said to her had been much to cruel. "But I didn't know." she defended herself in a whisper.

.

"_What do you want to do?" _

"_Park!" Gwen had exclaimed loudly. She recalled her first boyfriend. She had believed him to be like her, to be true and, and, well, like her._

_._

"What a mistake," she chuckled bitterly.

.

_He had asked her to be his girlfriend constantly. Gwen had taken his attention for love and being alone all the time she thought he had really meant it. She had agreed._

_From then on things became ugly and she began seeing the world in a different light. From then on she would get back with him and then separate for many reasons and again together. It was a vicious cycle. At first she had thought it to be okay, but now, now…_

_._

"I can't get out even if I want to."

.

.

.

"Boo!" she yelled as she poked his side. Startled, Starrk turned to his side and there Gwen stared with bright brown orbs up at him with a huge smile painted on her face.

She had let her hair down and it came down in thick waves. She looked very different, from her usual self who wore a high ponytail or maybe it was her spring dress. Someone as daring as her gave off a complete different aura with a light spring dress and sun hat.

"So what do you think?" She twirled around before him.

"About what?" he asked, acting completely clueless.

She narrowed her eyes and pointed at him accusingly, "I saw your face before so don't even try to cover it with a 'what do you mean'?"

He chuckled. Though her whole appearance has taken a whole 180 degree change her attitude was the same.

"C'mon!" Not being able to just stand there while there was so much to see she pulled him towards the center of the park where everyone gathered at game booths, food booths and so much more.

Gwen didn't hesitate to show Starrk around. She had been there many more times before him and every year it was for the most part the same. Starrk happily let himself be dragged down here and there or suddenly stopped at to see a booth up close.

The evening went with Gwen asking if he could buy her some snacks which at the beginning he had tried to dispute, but after failing a couple of times he gave up and now at her signal he already knew without asking to get whatever she asked.

Gwen happily munched on some popcorn. "I don't really like popcorn," she admitted as she continued to chomp on it. "But this one tastes so much differently."

Starrk stared at her in curiosity and took some popcorn from the large bag she held and ate them. As Starrk gazed around the joyous atmosphere he couldn't help but drift off. He wasn't the type of person to go to such a gathering, he really preferred to stay away from such events, yet with Gwen he found himself doing everything he thought he'd never do.

"Starrk!" Gwen yelled. Starrk turned to find her far away at a distant booth. He gave her a small smile acknowledging her and began walking towards her.

_._

_It wasn't far to where he had to walk. Just a couple of booths away but in those few steps he thought he had seen something, someone. His eyes widened as she passed by him, leaving him startled and speechless. He wanted to say something, call her back, when he turned around it was someone like her, but not her. He sighed heavily before walking towards Gwen again._

_._

_._

"Win me a lion yeah?" she begged excitedly as she pulled on his arm. He shook his head. Gwen frowned and hauled him closer to the booth. "Please?"

"I'm not good at games," he stated. He looked down at her. Her face had turn cheerless. "Its not that I don't want to- I just won't win," he found himself explaining.

"You're so boring and oooold!" she whined as she gaze longingly at other couples who gave the game a try.

"And that is one of the many reasons why this won't work."

"What won't work? Here try it!" She waved to the man attending the booth and then elbowed Starrk. Starrk grimaced at her and reluctantly took out a bill and in turn got three bean bags.

"What do I do with these?" he asked Gwen.

"Eat them," she giggled. "No, dummy! You throw them at the cans, pfft what else?" She impatiently pointed at the stacked cans. "But make sure you throw it hard and you have to knock all of them down too-" but before she could go on explaining Starrk began throwing the bean bags.

"Wah you did it!" Gwen screamed in full bliss as she jumped up and down and hugged Starrk. "You did it! I can't believe you really did it!"

"Choose your price," the man over the booth said.

"The lion-"

"-Nooo!" Gwen interrupted. "I changed my mind!"

"No. How can you do that? You said the lion first."

"Well now I want that one," she pointed to a purple bear.

"That one is ugly, here," he said as he placed a lion plush in her hands.

"But I like the other one a bit more," she grumbled, but nonetheless hugging tightly her won price.

"Next time," he brushed off her complaints as he led her towards the outskirts of the park where the fair area ended. He was tired and wanted to be out of so many crowds.

"Next time?" Gwen beamed all of a sudden. "You're bringing me next year?"

Starrk laughed before shaking his head. "Not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Nothing, forget it."

"No! tell me!" Gwen started, but Starrk didn't speak any more on the matter.

.

Starrk and Gwen eventually came to a small lake that otherwise in an ordinary day would have had many more people around it, but because of the fair was left pretty desolate.

"Starrk?" Gwen voiced softly, not her usual tone at all as he took a seat beside her. He looked to her. She smiled wholeheartedly. "Thank you for today. For a second I almost felt you'd forgotten."

Starrk turned back to the small lake before them, the glistening lights from the fair being reflected here and there. "I didn't."

She smiled again. "Thank you," she whispered as she placed her head against his arm. At first Gwen had felt him get tense, but after a few seconds he didn't push her away or tell her not to. Whether it was the darkness or the sheer happiness that day had brought, whichever it was, the two fully basked in each other's presence.

* * *

><p><em>Note:<em>

_So another chapter successfully completed! :D Been feeling a bit sick and super tired lately..I'm not so sure what it is so I might stop updating for a while..but i really don't want to so hopefully I get better! :D haha_

_ Anyways!_

_Super thanks to my lovely readers! :D Love you all soooo much! haha Hope ya'll liked this update/chapter :) Reviews? ^_^ Well byeee~!_


End file.
